Beyond Limitations
by AngryCupcake
Summary: Mr. Belding has a job for Zack. Crossover with Saved By The Bell


Title: Beyond Limitations (1/1)  
  
Author: Marie  
  
Pairing: Willow/Zack Morris  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BTVS and Willow. Same goes for Peter  
  
Angel Owning Zack and Saved By The Bell. I lay no claim. I make no  
  
cash. Don't sue me.  
  
Spoilers: Set in season 2 of BTVS goes AU after the Halloween  
  
Episode. Oz? Oz who? SBTB is harder. Lord knows they spent like six  
  
years in high school. I guess it's set in Zack's junior year. There's  
  
an itty bitty little spoiler but if you haven't seen every episode of  
  
this show like 80 times over and hate being spoiled don't read.  
  
Summary: Mr. Belding has a job for Zack.  
  
A/N 1: Anything between / / takes place in the past.  
  
A/N 2: A bit inspired by Jinni's odd couples challenge plus.I've yet  
  
to see a BTVS crossover with this show so I just decided to go for  
  
it. And I heart Zack Morris. Immature I know, but he makes me revert  
  
to the giddy 9 year-old I was back in the day. Also I will do  
  
apparently anything to keep from doing my school work.  
  
"That's it Morris, this latest escapade is going to cost you two  
  
months of detention." The stern principal declared.  
  
"Two months! Mr. Belding I swear that the Bayside Girl's Volley Ball  
  
website I set up was only meant to instill pride in our school's  
  
athletic program. Any profit made was purely accidental." The  
  
teenager protested.  
  
Richard Belding shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose  
  
wondering how he could like a kid that just aggravated the hell out  
  
of him.  
  
"Zack your detention stands and we'll both be meeting with your  
  
mother. That way you can explain to her all your creative ideas of  
  
what constitutes school pride."  
  
Zack's eyes widened at the implications of what the principal just  
  
told him.  
  
"Oh but Mr. Belding you can't, my mom will kill me."  
  
"Good hopefully she'll let me watch."  
  
"But sir."  
  
The ring of a cell phone cut off Zack's pleading. It wouldn't be his  
  
phone that was for damn sure. The school had this stupid rule banning  
  
cell phone use on school grounds. Zack looked expectantly at his  
  
principal, since it was his pocket that was ringing. Mr. Belding had  
  
the decency to look a little sheepish at being caught breaking a  
  
school rule.  
  
Mr. Belding answered his phone. He turned his back to the teenager to  
  
speak to his wife. Zack could tell it was the missus from all  
  
the "but honeys" he heard Belding say. He watched as the principal's  
  
body tensed in what Zack could only assume was a heated argument. The  
  
Principal shoulders sagged in defeat and the young schemer knew that  
  
the man was the loser in whatever he had been discussing.  
  
Remembering exactly where he was, the older man straightened up and  
  
turned around to face his teenage audience of one.  
  
"Well Zack it looks like I may be able to give you a break after all."  
  
The calculating look on Belding's face did not to bode well for the  
  
young man.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You have to what?" A.C. Slater asked for a second time not sure if  
  
he heard correctly.  
  
Zack Morris rolled his eyes at his athletic friend. The two young men  
  
were sitting in a booth at their favorite hang out, The Max. Right  
  
now Zack wished their food would arrive so Slater would shut the hell  
  
up.  
  
"Belding is going out of town this week-end, so I have to devote my  
  
entire Saturday to entertaining his niece."  
  
Slater choked on the soda he had been drinking from.  
  
"You have to take out his niece?" the young wrestler asked  
  
incredulously.  
  
"Uh-huh." Zack unhappily affirmed.  
  
"You do remember that Saturday night is Kelly's party right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You can't miss it though??"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Cause that would make you look like the spiteful ex-boyfriend."  
  
Slater concluded.  
  
"Bingo." Zack said with a sigh.  
  
"So you have to go to Kelly's party, in order to not hurt her  
  
feelings. Face her and her current boyfriend with a Belding on your  
  
arm?" The jock started to laugh.  
  
"Slater it is not funny."  
  
"Yeah Preppy it really is," He chuckled dogging the wadded up napkin  
  
that Zack threw at him. "So what are you getting out of the deal?"  
  
"You know my current suspension from the whole Bayside Girls Gone  
  
Wild endeavor?" Slater nodded in response prompting his friend to  
  
continue, "Belding nixed the meeting with my mom, cut my suspension  
  
down two weeks and gave me a ten page research paper to write. Which  
  
of course I can always get Screech or some nerd to do for me. So this  
  
really was an offer I couldn't refuse."  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I know you, Zack Morris. You always have some scheme up your  
  
sleeve, what are you going to do to get out of this?"  
  
"There's nothing I can do. I was going to get Screech to fill in but  
  
he's also leaving town this weekend. And get this; Belding actually  
  
printed my id picture out so his niece would be able to recognize me.  
  
Never thought he'd be able to think of that on his own." Zack said a  
  
tad bit frustrated that Belding had one-upped him.  
  
"Damn Preppy, so you're really stuck with the Femi-Beldi huh? Well I  
  
really can't say I envy you."  
  
"No Shit Slater."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow Rosenberg was incredibly nervous. She was going to have to  
  
spend the entire day with some guy she didn't know because her aunt  
  
and uncle were abandoning her. Okay the word abandon was a bit  
  
strong, but they were still leaving her. It's not like she'd never  
  
been left alone, God knew how many times Sheila and Ira had done it,  
  
but her Uncle Richard and Aunt Elizabeth were the total opposites of  
  
her parents. The redhead still found it difficult to believe that her  
  
mother and her uncle Richard were raised in the same family. He was  
  
so warm and affectionate and Sheila was.not.  
  
Quite surprisingly Willow's parents had sent her packing for a three  
  
week vacation to Bayside, California muttering something about her  
  
needing to spend time with extended family to deepen familial bonds  
  
and some other psychological crap that Willow did not care to  
  
remember. She just found it amusing that her parents felt it was  
  
necessary to send their only child away from them in order to instill  
  
into her a greater sense of family. Ass backward logic if you asked  
  
her. Of course they never did.  
  
Not that the redhead was begrudging her holiday away from the  
  
Hellmouth. Bayside actually was the quaint Californian town that  
  
Sunny Dale pretended to be. She'd been there for a few days now and  
  
had been having a great time with her aunt and uncle. They paid  
  
attention to her and actually enjoyed her company. It was a  
  
refreshing change from being neglected. But this had brought her to  
  
her current dilemma. Uncle Richard and Aunt Liz had to leave town all  
  
the sudden but worried about leaving her alone. She tried to reassure  
  
them that it was perfectly fine and that she was use to it but they  
  
remained unconvinced. While they didn't doubt her maturity, they  
  
wanted her to have fun and meet people. They were just so good to  
  
her, it was hard to say no, which was why she didn't.  
  
So Uncle Richard roped some poor kid to be her babysitter for the  
  
day. Someone please shoot her now. This had a high potential for  
  
embarrassment. Upon learning of her aunt and uncle's plans, Willow  
  
had insisted on knowing what the kid would look like so she wouldn't  
  
be going into it totally blind. Her nerves were shot enough as it  
  
was. The picture her uncle had handed her was of a boy, a cute one  
  
too. Oh God it was hard enough to handle meeting new people, let  
  
alone cute boys. Willow didn't do cute boys. No pun intended.  
  
Willow was pacing the length of her bedroom as she waited for this  
  
Zack person to show up. Maybe she should fake an illness or  
  
something? As soon as the idea came to her the doorbell rang. Damn  
  
the luck, it must be him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zack stood on the other side of the door cursing his bad fortune. The  
  
unfavorable predicament he now found himself in should teach him a  
  
lesson and if he ever figured it out, he'd shout it from the  
  
rooftops. Deciding that the girl was taking too long, the teen made  
  
to leave but stopped when he heard the door swing open. Crap. Zack  
  
plastered a phony smile on his face before turning around to meet his  
  
executioner, err date.  
  
"Hi I'm Zack Morris." He said checking her out from head to toe. She  
  
was a redhead not bad looking either. Sort of cute in that way too  
  
young and innocent way he concluded. She wore bright red corduroy  
  
pants topped with a fuzzy green three-quarter sleeved shirt.  
  
Something about her cast off a geek vibe, maybe Zack would introduce  
  
her to Screech once this whole ordeal was over.  
  
"Hi I'm Willow Rosenberg." She said. "Uh look um I really want to  
  
thank you for agreeing to take me out today. I know you're probably  
  
really busy, so it was really nice of you to do this. Uncle Richard  
  
and especially Aunt Liz want me to meet people my own age. So if you  
  
hadn't of said yes I'd probably be sitting up in this big ole house  
  
all by myself, not that I mind being home alone, I'm use to it. It's  
  
not like I'm going to go throw a massive party or dance around in my  
  
under wear like Tom Cruise did in that movie.cause I saw it last  
  
night and it was a really good movie and oh God I'm babbling." Willow  
  
blushed a deep red when she realized the young man was staring at her  
  
strangely.  
  
Zack had barely been able to follow that. "Okay," he slowly drawled  
  
wondering how she had been able to get that all out in one breath. He  
  
really was going to have to find away to pay Belding back for  
  
this. "Your welcome and it's really not a problem. Look my car is  
  
over there so why don't we get in and we'll talk about our plans for  
  
the day." He said unenthusiastically.  
  
The red-faced girl simply nodded and followed him to the vehicle.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
`Smooth just smooth Rosenberg', Willow thought as she watched the  
  
scenery roll by. Put her in the presence of a hot guy and watch her  
  
fizzle. This time though, it wasn't completely her fault. The guy  
  
just blatantly inspected her like a like she was a car or something  
  
it made her nervous. It was times like these where she wished she  
  
were a bit more like her blonde friend. Buffy never got flustered  
  
with guys. Human ones anyway.  
  
The red head spared a glance at the car's driver. He looked like the  
  
type that Cordelia would go for. He was handsome in that tanned blond  
  
surfer type way. He exuded confidence and drove a convertible. This  
  
was exactly the kind of guy the cheerleader would go for. Which  
  
probably meant that he was a jerk, God why was she here again?  
  
They had yet to really speak and it was now getting a bit  
  
awkward. `What the hell' Willow thought, `he probably has me pegged  
  
as a nerd already.'  
  
"So.what do you have in store for me today?" She asked.  
  
This seemed to shake him out of his reverie. "I was thinking of  
  
taking you to an amusement park, but if you're not down with that, we  
  
can come up with something else."  
  
Willow gave a smile at that; an amusement park was something she  
  
could handle. "Yeah that sounds fine."  
  
"And then a party later at night." Zack quickly mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A party later." He repeated.  
  
"Uh Zack I know you don't know me too well cause we just met like  
  
five minutes ago, but me and parties and new people don't mix so I'm  
  
going to have to pass."  
  
Oh no, there was no chance in hell he'd be reverting back to his  
  
original school punishment. Time to pull out the old Zack Morris  
  
charm. "Everyone will be cool, I promise you'll have a great time."  
  
He assured her throwing a sexy wink in her direction for added  
  
measure.  
  
Willow turned her eyes away, looking anywhere but at him. She could  
  
feel her face heat up. Oh no she was blushing.again. Damn it she had  
  
finally gotten control of herself and he had to go and do that.  
  
Conceited bastard. Did she mention how much Cordelia would like him?  
  
"Why don't we go to the movies instead?" Willow suggested. Where it  
  
was dark and talking prohibitive.  
  
"No, I just think we'll have a better time at the party." He insisted.  
  
Willow frowned she did not understand why he was pushing this. "Well  
  
if it's so important, you can go I have no problem with that."  
  
She wasn't falling for it as easily as he had expected her to.  
  
Desperately the blond young man began to plead with the redhead.  
  
"Willow please you have to come, everyone knows about the party so  
  
Belding's expecting me to---  
  
Willow immediately caught on. "Expecting you to what," the redhead  
  
demanded. "Show his poor little niece a good time or else?"  
  
Zack must be off today, there was no other reason for why he just  
  
fucked up the way he did. He sighed in defeat.  
  
"Willow I didn't mean to hurt."  
  
"Don't say things you don't mean." She said cutting him off.  
  
Once again Willow took to looking out her window. She refused to cry.  
  
Not in the presence this blonde surfer boy. Asshole. The atmosphere  
  
in the car became extremely tense neither person said a word.  
  
Zack stared ahead at the road, tightly gripping the steering wheel in  
  
his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her blinking her eyes  
  
rapidly as if to keep from tears. He didn't mean to hurt her  
  
feelings. "I'm Sorry."  
  
The redhead shifted to face the blond. His eyes remained intent on  
  
the road, her intense scrutiny causing him to feel uneasy. After a  
  
moment Willow turned away from him to focus on the traffic ahead.  
  
"Good you should be." She nodded. "Now what time will you be picking  
  
me up?"  
  
"What?" Zack was confused.  
  
"What time are you taking me to the party?" She clarified.  
  
Zack couldn't believe she was willing to go. "You want to go with me?  
  
Why? Shouldn't you be really mad at me and you're uncle?"  
  
"Yes but despite his machiavellian tactics I know my uncle has my  
  
best interests at heart. As for you I can see that you're apology was  
  
sincere so I guess I'll cut you some slack and just go." Willow said.  
  
"What? And why do you think I need slack?" He was still not following  
  
her logic.  
  
"Let's just say I have some experience with pushy principals." She  
  
supplied.  
  
"Belding told me that you're a quiet straight A student. He also  
  
threatened me with death if I corrupted you," Zack gave the sweet  
  
looking girl a once over. "There is no way you've had even a day of  
  
detention."  
  
"Straight A student, yes. Quiet, again yes. Not one day of  
  
detention? Please." Willow snorted. "With the friends I hang around  
  
with detention is like my second home."  
  
"No way." Zack said skeptically.  
  
"Way." Willow confirmed. "Our principal totally has it in for us,  
  
especially for my friend Buffy. Principal Sneider has made it his  
  
personal mission to straighten out the undesirable elements in his  
  
school, namely us. Even when he doesn't have a slightly legit reason  
  
to toss our asses in detention, he still makes us `volunteer' for his  
  
various projects. Which I figure is what happened to you. So spit it  
  
out what did you do?"  
  
"Hey what makes you think I did something?" Zack queried slightly  
  
offended.  
  
"Simple unlike my principal, Uncle Richard is neither unfair nor  
  
evil. You had to have done something. Besides the bad boy vibe rolls  
  
off you in waves." Willow added off hand. Did she just say that?  
  
Stopping at a red light, Zack used the opportunity to turn around to  
  
give Willow the most innocent look he could muster.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." He sniffed.  
  
Willow took a good look at the wide-eyed routine and burst out  
  
laughing. "You are so full of it. You look like Xander did when I  
  
caught him watching porn. He tried to look all innocent-like and told  
  
me it was for `research purposes', but come on I had caught him red  
  
handed so to speak. "  
  
That did it. Zack lost his composure and laughed right along with the  
  
redhead. "Okay fine," the blond teen conceded when they both calmed  
  
down. "Let's just say a website and the girl's volley ball team was  
  
involved."  
  
"Oh.okay enough said."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Once again the convertible filled with silence, although this time it  
  
was a more comfortable one than the last. A few minutes passed by  
  
before Zack broke the silence with a question.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yeah Zack?"  
  
The blond young man's handsome face broke out into a devilish smile  
  
once he caught the redhead's eye. "You think I'm a bad boy?" He asked  
  
suggestively.  
  
Why oh why was she a natural born blusher?  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*  
  
Willow stood in a towel trying to decide what to wear for the party.  
  
She chewed on her lip as she looked from one garment to the other and  
  
then back again. On the right lay a long sleeved purple dress with a  
  
flower-patterned design that stopped a few inches above her knee.  
  
Typical Willow wear.  
  
The left held what she dubbed as the alterna-outfit. When she and  
  
Buffy had gone clothes shopping for The Halloween Gone Horribly Bad,  
  
Willow purchased two outfits because she couldn't decide between them  
  
at the time. She ended up wearing the black mini skirt for Halloween  
  
and forgot all about the slinky number currently lying on her bed.  
  
Buffy had found it when she was helping her pack for Bayside. Willow  
  
had initially refused to pack it claiming that there would be no need  
  
to bring it along, but the slayer would have none of it. It wouldn't  
  
hurt to just take it along she argued. The blonde held the outfit in  
  
her hands and sat the redhead down.  
  
/"Willow, people like to live in comfortable little boxes. These  
  
boxes don't mean that they're happy, only safe." The slayer said.  
  
"Hey I like being safe." Willow protested.  
  
"But you can only learn and grow if you're willing to take risks."  
  
The blonde insisted.  
  
"I take risks."  
  
"Of a non-hellmouth related nature?"  
  
"Um uh.define risks."  
  
"See? If you truly want things to change, you're going to have to  
  
make them happen. Push beyond those safe boundaries. You think my  
  
sort of dating a vampire qualifies as safe?" Willow shook her head in  
  
the negative at the slayer's inquiry. "Exactly, no, but I'm taking  
  
the risk anyway for a chance at something wonderful even if it is  
  
temporary.and kind of dangerous."  
  
"But Buffy." The redhead attempted to interrupt.  
  
"No," Came the command. "You are Willow Rosenberg and you are above  
  
mediocrity. You owe it to yourself to wear this slightly skanky  
  
outfit."  
  
"So I can look like a ho?" Willow asked in confusion.  
  
"No! So you can see who you really are when you step outside that  
  
comfortable box," The slayer proclaimed while energetically waving  
  
the outfit over her head./  
  
Buffy could be incredibly profound at the oddest moments, fashion did  
  
that to her. "Hope your right Buff." Willow whispered to herself as  
  
she gathered the courage to select the second outfit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once again Zack made his way to Mr. Belding's porch. He rang the  
  
doorbell and waited for the young lady inside. This time he was  
  
ready, completely at ease with who his guest for the party would be.  
  
When he had chosen to take her to the amusement park, he picked the  
  
spot solely on the basis that he would encounter few of his friends  
  
there. To Zack's surprise, however, he enjoyed the time he had spent  
  
with Willow. At some point they had ended up sitting on a bench  
  
somewhere just talking. He hadn't enjoyed talking to a girl so much  
  
since Kelly. Willow had a great sense of humor. She was also  
  
incredibly smart, not just book smart, but clever too. She kept  
  
catching his bullshit and calling him on it. Something Bambi or Tammy  
  
would never have the brain cells to do. And he kept making blush, it  
  
was just so adorable the colors she would turn. Screech would  
  
definitely like her. She was a cute kid.  
  
Zack's musings were cut short when the door in front of him opened  
  
and Willow Rosenberg stepped out of it.  
  
"Hi Zack."  
  
Zack's jaw hit the floor at the sight before him. The girl who had  
  
gotten into his car earlier that afternoon was not the woman he saw  
  
tonight. He couldn't help but stare. Once again he took in her form  
  
from top to bottom, this time with a new sense of appreciation. Her  
  
long red hair had been pulled into an elegant French twist with soft  
  
tendrils framing her face. Her eyes looked just. amazing. Zack's eyes  
  
traveled downwards to see that the rest of her continued the theme.  
  
Willow's beige ribbed tube top stopped just below her belly button to  
  
show off her trim tummy. Her white knee length skirt sat low on her  
  
hips hugging all the right places. The journey ended with strappy  
  
beige sandals that emphasized her shapely legs. Good Lord.  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure." He said slightly dazed.  
  
"Zack!"  
  
Okay that snapped him out of it. "Oh sorry Willow. You just look so  
  
amazing, I forgot myself." He stuttered. Look at that Zack Morris  
  
getting flustered by someone he had considered Screech worthy just a  
  
few minutes prior.  
  
Willow looked slightly shocked at the compliment. She blushed and  
  
looked down at the ground. "Thank you." She replied shyly. Oh yeah  
  
this was the same redhead.  
  
"Well then shall we leave my lady?" Zack said with a formal bow.  
  
Giggling Willow curtsied in kind. "We shall kind sir."  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*  
  
They parked across the street from a house that bumped with a hip-hop  
  
beat and rocked with an energetic force.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" Zack asked. Now that they were  
  
actually there he didn't want her too feel pressured into anything  
  
she didn't want to do. A pretty kamikaze type thing to do considering  
  
what the consequences will be should she decide to turn back, but he  
  
didn't care.  
  
`Push the comfort boundaries.' She thought. Willow looked at the  
  
house in determination. "Yeah I can do this." She said taking a deep  
  
breath to calm her nerves.  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yes I'm positive now let's go before I change my mind." The red head  
  
grabbed his hand leading them both to the party. Willow didn't know  
  
where this burst of courage and confidence had come from. Did Buffy's  
  
speech inspire her more than she originally thought? Maybe her  
  
clothing was possessed again. Or perhaps it did her some good to know  
  
that a cute boy found her to be hot as well. She did note that the  
  
young man trailing behind her seemed to find her ass extremely  
  
interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
".And then Candy actually wore the shoes that totally clashed with  
  
her blouse, it was so bad. I mean oh my gosh couldn't you just die."  
  
A.C. Slater sat on a sofa nodding to whatever the pretty blonde was  
  
talking about. It was just so hard to pay attention when Ginger's  
  
conversational skills mainly consisted of wondering if there was  
  
lipstick on her teeth. The girl was so lucky that she was hot.  
  
A flurry of shouts and greetings let the wrestling star know that his  
  
friend Zack had just arrived. Thank God a plausible excuse to  
  
leave. "Hey Ginger I have to ask Zack about something important, but  
  
we'll talk later."  
  
"Okay." Came the vapid response.  
  
Slater rolled his eyes as he made his escape. Once Zack came into his  
  
sights, however, Slater couldn't keep the grin off his face. Zack had  
  
his arm around the waist of some hot redhead. `That dog,' he  
  
thought. `I wonder how he got rid of Belding's niece?'  
  
"Yo Preppy." He called out.  
  
"Hey Slater." Zack greeted. They then did that man hug/hand shake  
  
thingy that men did so well.  
  
"So who is your lovely friend?" The jock couldn't help but ask. The  
  
girl blushed. Very cute.  
  
"This is Willow.Belding's niece." Zack smugly answered.  
  
"You're Belding's niece?" Slater gaped. How the hell did Zack always  
  
luck out like this?  
  
"Uh huh and you are?" Willow politely asked.  
  
"A.C. Slater, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Thanks likewise."  
  
"I swear I have to get detention more often." Slater muttered.  
  
"Pardon?" Willow didn't quite hear what he had said.  
  
"Oh nothing." Slater covered.  
  
Zack did, he snickered knowing that his friend was regretting the  
  
words he spoke that day at The Max.  
  
~*~*~*~**~**~*  
  
The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Willow got along  
  
wonderfully with his friends once she relaxed. Lisa simply adored  
  
Willow's outfit. Ever the fashionista, Lisa managed to convince  
  
Willow to go shopping with her. Zack did not envy the redhead there;  
  
Lisa was a hardcore shopper. He'd gone shopping with her once before  
  
and barely survived to tell the tale.  
  
There was some friction between Jessie and his date, however. That  
  
thing Willow had with calling people on their bullshit, she did it  
  
with Jessie. The student council president had once again gone off on  
  
Slater about how he and the rest of mankind were chauvinist pigs.  
  
Willow chose that moment to politely point out to the strawberry  
  
blonde that it was just as sexist of her to make sweeping  
  
generalizations about an entire sex because she didn't like what one  
  
of its members had to say. Jessie didn't take that too well and now  
  
plans to engage Willow in a `friendly' debate on feminism.  
  
Not surprisingly Willow and Kelly got along superbly. They were both  
  
very sweet girls and bonded on their mutual love of all things Sailor  
  
moon. He didn't see that coming but it was adorable. Zack would have  
  
appreciated the scene better if Kelly's boyfriend, Jeff, weren't  
  
there. While Zack was finally over the brunette and content with just  
  
being friends, it didn't mean he had to like the asshole that split  
  
them up.  
  
There was one thing, however, that he had learned from his former  
  
girlfriend it was always to look at the bright side of things. After  
  
all if he and Kelly hadn't of broken up he wouldn't have discovered  
  
Willow. He liked Willow.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow not only pushed her boundaries, she fucking trampled them.  
  
Buffy would be so proud. She voluntarily wore the alterna-outfit.  
  
Went to Kelly's party with a cute guy, danced with that cute guy and  
  
did not spazz. She had had fun with popular kids who would have  
  
snubbed her had it been Sunny Dale. The night had been amazing, the  
  
redhead was almost sad to see it end. Wait Willow was wrong; the end  
  
of the party was the best part of the night.  
  
The moon was full and the stars were bright. It had been an hour and  
  
a half since Zack had brought her home, but they were still on  
  
Richard Belding's porch talking. His arms wrapped around her, keeping  
  
her warm against the chill in the air. She sat in Zack's lap content  
  
to hear his heartbeat. Where she was from heartbeats were very good.  
  
A small smile remained poised on her lips as they discussed the finer  
  
points of hacking into school computer systems. 


End file.
